This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for applying siding boards, shingles, shakes or other similar covering elements to the wall of a building.
In applying siding, shingles, or the like to a wall structure, it is frequently very difficult for a person or persons to accurately locate the siding board or the like and hold it in a precisely predetermined position while it is being nailed or otherwise secured to the wall. For example, in the case of horizontally elongated siding boards, it is necessary first to elevate the board to a predetermined level, and then hold it in a position in which its lower edge is exactly horizontal while it is nailed to the sheathing or studs of the wall. Positioning a board of this type is extremely difficult for one person working alone, and even when two persons are working together is considerably more difficult and time consuming than would be desired. Similar difficulties are encountered in attempting to accurately position a series of shingles or shakes in horizontally aligned relation, and to attach them to the wall in that condition.
U.S Pat. No. 3,904,184 shows a tool which is designed to assist in the application of wood siding or the like to a building, and which includes an upper member which is secured to the wall structure and a siding supporting arm which projects downwardly from the upper member to support the siding in a position between the arm and wall. The arm must be swung outwardly relative to the upper member of the tool to permit insertion of the siding behind the arm, with the latter being spring returned inwardly toward the wall structure to confine the siding in supported relation. This two piece pivotal arrangement must obviously be handled rather carefully in use in order to avoid damage to the tool, and in addition involves what would appear to be a rather inconvenient method of handling the siding in slipping it behind the tool or tools, assuring its proper support by the tools, and ultimately removing the tools after attachment of the siding to the wall.